Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "G"
Gabranth Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gabriel the avenging angel Gender: Real name: Description: Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gadget Genome: human Gender: male Real name : Brandon webber (son of Ellen webber) Black briads. Brown eyes. Race: Black Arch nemesis: Origin: Born with power: Brandon started off as one of the outlander’s secret team mates. He was part of a group called team beta, which was a third strike team precaution in case if something happened to the wl.g. or the secondary team lead by Kendrick black. Brandon is the biological nephew to the outlander. Born of a human and an angel, Brandon was gifted with uber intelligence, making him arguably the smartest man in the world. Brandon graduated high school at the age of 8 years old and college at the age of 10. He would get his highest degree at 13 years old and was immediately offered a job at Webber Inc when he turned 16. Brandon loved technology and was always creating something innovative. Finally the day came when he and several others would be called to defend the earth. The w.l.g. Was defeated by the supreme crusher and his army of crushers. Kendrick and his team was up next but was defeated as well. Brandon and team beta was then called to action. Within minutes Gadget had whipped up an emp pulse powerful enough to immobilize all the crushers, including the crusher supreme. When crusher supreme had finally gone back online, Gadget had dissected him, which was nearly impossible and was analyzing supreme crusher’s internal core so that he would not only know what supreme crusher’s next move would be, but he could immediately shut him down remotely. Team beta would remain a team for quite a while but eventually broke up. Not feeling that everyone needed to stay in the same place in case of an emergency they all parted ways. Brandon then took on the boring job of a rocket scientist, often analyzing and fixing the problems before they began. Bored with his life and needing some excitement, he begged the w.l.g. to let him be a part of the main team instead of on the sidelines. His request was accepted and Brandon became the top technician for the w.l.g. there he met vid and fell in love. The two have been annoyingly inseparable since. Powers: nearly omnipotent level intelligence. Can create anything he can imagine. Photoscopic memory Personality: cocky, almost arrogant, but nice if you take time to get to know him. Supremely intelligent. Confident. Nerdy. Family: Ellen webber (mother.) Note: Ellen is one of the guardians of the fates. Braden henry Sullivan. (father.) human. Samantha webber a.k.a. Lard (baby sister.) shantrail Webber a.k.a. Feline (sister.) Kelvin “K.T.” Terrence Webber. A.K.A. Bear. (brother.) Emilia Davidson a.k.a. vid (girlfriend.) Gadzooks Comic: Gadzooks Alignment: Hero Gender: Male Real name: Nicholas Clairemont Race: Caucasian Arch Nemesis: The Arcane Gunner Origin: Nicholas was always getting in trouble as a kid because there wasn’t a dare that he could’nt pass up. He would not stop until a dare was completed and that lead to a lot of trouble as well as major accomplishments in his life. One day after school detention with his best friend, David Mccoy, Nicholas was approached by a dying wizard who had choosen Nicholas to be his successor, stating that there was a great power that resided within Nicholas and that he must protect the 7 realms of magic from the wrong hands. Nicholas declined at first, stating that he knew nothing about magic, but the unnamed magician, insisted that Nicholas learn from the council of seven. David dared Nicholas to go through with it and Nicholas accepted the dare. The magician used the last of his power to whisk Nicholas away to the council of seven in the nexus of magic. A magical place that governs the seven realms of magic. The Council failed to see the power in Nicholas as the magician had, all ecept for one: Nialmen Arkham, Protector of the realm of light. The other six left Nicholas under his tutaledge and Nicholas did terrible compared to the other trainees. His rival was Jack Gunner, who was a shoe in to become the protector of the seven realms. Nicholas wanted to give up and the council was afraid, sensing that Phantom x (a powerful magical demon) was getting stronger in the ___________ dimension, and preparing to invade the seven realms. They hadn’t decided on who would be the ultimate wizard, who would be their champion even though Jack Gunner was close, he still wasn’t ready to face Phantom x and his goblin Horde. Nialmen, in a last ditch effort to spur on his champion, dared Nicholas to become the ultimate wizard and protector of the seven realms. Nicholas did not know how he would do this until he remembered a forbidden artifact that amplified the inate magic within someone. The council, with their hands tied, announced Jack as the savior of the 7 realms just as phantom x and his goblin horde began their invasion. Jack and the 7 began to repel Phantom x, while Nicholas gathered up as much of the dangerous ancient artifacts that he could gather. He finally adorned red’s magic amplifier, and all the power of magic learned and unlearned surged throughout his body. Jack and the council of seven were slowly losing ground to the invading Phantom x until Nicholas showed up in full power and pushed thedemon back single handedly. Afterwards, the council recognized Nicholas as the savior and stripped jack of the title. Jack became enraged that Nicholas was named the savior and vowed to kill Nicholas. In order to accept his role, Nicholas had to denounce everything that he held dear to himself before learning magic. This included all of his prior family and friends as these were considered distraction from protecting the seven realms. Nicholas reluctantly did and his powers grew exponentially afterwards. Nicholas was nicknamed gadzooks, due to the fact that Nicholas always yells that out when he has a bright plan or an eureka moment. He was given his own magical lab and assigned two assistants to train in the ways of magic in preparation to train with the council of seven to be his replacement. Gadzooks has been the savior of the 7 realms ever since and finds loopholes in order to look after his prior family and friends. Powers: various magic spells Personality: quirky. Has a love of hip hop and old school rock. Very fun loving, but serious when it comes to magic and teaching. Master of the seven realms of magic. Has a weakeness and an obsessesion for completing dares. Family: (He has forsaken his family and friends, however he still watches over them from time to time.) best friend, David Mccoy Enemies: The Arcane Gunner, Phantom x, Meldova the mistress of the night, death knight, the raven queen, mystic creed, carmine the mystic, Galaxy (the syndicate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gangus khan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ganja Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Garnet Delacroix Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Garret Danvers: Second in command of Athen- Scholfieldia’s militia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Garth Erickson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gene Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: General North Genome: Human Real name: General Patrick north Description: grey hair and mustache. Green eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemisis: anomalies in general, senator Origin: shortly after the events of the heavy strand, General North became obsessed with kidnapping and experimenting on anomalies. He wanted to use the anomalies as weapons for the military. Creating a team of anomalies to hunt down other anomalies, after experimenting on them, he experimented on himself, giving himself the ability to heal. Powers: The ability to heal and even come back to life. Personality: power hungry, charming, charismatic, General Slaag Genome Gender: Real name : description Race: Arch nemesis: Origin: Powers: Personality: Family: General Wonder Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Geonansanthalas A.K.A. Geo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gertrude Peirce: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ghrome’: A lonely living planet in the Beta system that draws all living things within its range to it and attempts to trap them within his atmosphere in order to keep him company. He’s not inherently evil. Can change his physical composition to look different than he was before and is in full control of his physical being as a planet. Gideon Dovahklin, The Dragon slayer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gideon, The angel eater Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ginseng Genome: Human Real name: Herman shelton Description: Older, black comb over. Black eyes Race: Caucasian/asian Arch nemisis: W.l.g Origin: Ginseng has been around for a very long time. Thousands of years for that matter. He was one of the few anomalies who was born with his powers and could actually use them before the Heavy Strand incident. Ginseng was found by the anomaly Known as Messiah, who was so powerful that he was worshipped as a god. Ginseng began to follow him and believed in Messiah’s utopian plan. Ginseng became Messiah’s advisor and helped herd in anomalies to their utopia until norms attacked them. He and Messiah went down a dark path from there for quite some time. The preaching of peace turned into the preaching of norm eradicating, something that ginseng wasn’t fully comfortable with, but fought blindly behind Messiah’s leadership. It would be around the twentieth century, after dealing with the idealistic w.l.g. that ginseng would change his ways. Powers: the ability to control and manipulate plants. Plant growth, plant pheromones. A slightly faster healing system. Telepathically communicates with plants. May go through photosynthesis like a plant and doesn’t have to depend on eating real food as long as he is exposed to the light of the sun. Gains incredible strength from sun rays and from water. Ages extremely slow. Thousands of years old, but looks like he’s in his late 50’s. Personality: wise, smart. Doesn’t really want to be a villain, but follows Messiah’s orders as they are now close. Sees Messiah as a son and wishes to convince Messiah to change his hateful ways. Ginsu Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Glacier the copper dragon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Glacious the seintient ice sword/elf Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Glatious whitmore evil cleric of pestula Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Glistener Genome: Human Gender: Male Real name : Gerald Burton Description: dark reddish,Brownish black hair. Hazel eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with powers, Gerald spent most of his time evacuating cities to safe zones during the alien attacks. He would occasionally run into the w.l.g and would help them fight in the most dire of situations. He would also cause distractions to help turn the tide of battle in the w.l.g’s favor. He was asked to be a part of the team after the invasions were over. He turned down full time status, because he simply liked working alone, but said that in the most severe of times that he would help the team. With that response, he became the first member of the team placed on reserve. Powers: Super speed and can absorb and brighten light to a blinding luster. Personality: loner, indifferent. Reserved and conservative. Doesn’t talk about family or friends. Family: unknown. Glitch Genome: Human (alien experimentation) Real Name: Andrew buggs Description: blonde hair, green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: mercury Origin: born with his powers, glitch turned to crime when his grand father fell ill and he needed the money for his medical bills. Powers: portals. Can stop time and manipulate objects, teleportation Personality: snarky, humorous, but serious when it comes to his grandfather. (pop pop) ' Glock Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Glotious Flallaton evil elven shaman of the ever woodian elves Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: GOD Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: GOD: GOD was kidnapped as a baby, His family is murdered by the general's men and he was one of the first anomalies to be captured. Although the Government raised him and taught him lies... His power of omnipotence taught him the truth regardless. He has the ability to do anything, even the impossible. The general wants to use him as the most powerful weapon of all but God's infinite wisdom and knowledge causes him to mature well beyond the age of seniors even at the age of two. He has no real name only the code name given to him by The general, GOD. GOD simply sits back and watches everything in the world, knowing that too much of his involvement in anything could tear the fabric in space and time causing all reality to cease to exist.. super power: semi-omnipotence God’s Eraser Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: God’s hand Gender: male Real name: Peter Abstance Brown hair. Grey eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: born with his powers. Peter ran away from his normal life and tried to hide after his hand gained powers. He left his wife, his job as a cop and ran to the streets where he hid. While searching for a member of the w.l.g. using the d.n.a. tracker, the w.l.g. stumbled across him in an alley way. Peter, thinking that the government had stumbled upon him, used his hand to stop them and he escaped. They would later run across peter when gene was hunting after him to make him his weapon. The w.l.g barely stopped gene, but it was Peter who ultimately turned the tide on gene. The W.L.G. offered him a place on the team, one in which he is on again and off again. Usually it is to keep an eye on his wife and keep her safe as she goes about her normal daily life or to run off to different realms to combat evil with his best friend that he met on the team, war hammer. Powers: he has an all-powerful right hand. Can do anthing. The hand is rumored to tap into the power of Jehovah himself. Personality: withdrawn, but relates to war hammer more than anyone else. He is afraid that he will lose control over his powers and hurt someone. Keeps tab on his wife and refuses to interfere with her unless she happens to be in danger. Family Martha Abstance (mother deacesed.) Jeffery Clayton abstance (father. In nursing home. Old and has cancer In the beginning of the comics, but is later healed by God’s Hand.) Terra abstance (wife.) Goddess Genome: human Real name: Marissa Gomez Description: black hair hazel eyes Race: Hispanic Arch nemisis… Origin: Born with her powers. Marissa and the others helped to keep the earth safe secretly as the secret members of the w.l.g. until the outlander called on them for help. She and Malcom have a thing for each other but aren’t dating yet. Powers: super strength, super speed, controls lightning, controls water, indestructible. Personality: quiet and withdrawn at first, but opens up later. Is pretty much an arrogant diva once she opens up though. Wants to get mom and little brother away from Arturo. Family: Arturo Gomez (father) Note: Arturo cast Marissa out of his home soon after she gained her powers. Calling her a tool of Satan. She went to live with her best friend, Romaine and her husband Kendrick right before the aliens began to attack earth. She calls herself Goddess to thumb her nose at her father for calling her a tool of Satan. Her father Is abusive towards wife and Marissa’s younger brother Marte’ Gomez (mother.) Note: still secretly communicates with her daughter. Makes sure that Marissa is well taken care of. Jose Gomez (brother.) Good (beyonder) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Goliath Bently Gender: Male Real name : Goliath Bentley Description: Brown hair, Brown eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Goliath and his sister Delilah, were in foster care. When it was determined that an alpha was at a home for foster care children, a religious group showed up to attack and kill Goliath. Goliath fought back and defeated the evil organization and made headlines on the news. This caught the w.l.g.’s attention and they took him in. of course he would not go without his sister Delilah. When he turned 18, he decided to leave the group and take his sister with him and start his own life. Goliath would then be on reserve for the w.l.g. and is very over protective of his baby sister. Powers: super strength, nigh invulnerability. Personality: over protective. Quiet and observant. Family: Mother and father died in car crash. No other known family. Gorgon (name needs to be changed. Marvel has a gorgon (inhumans.)) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Grace Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Grandmaster kai-lan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gravity Gender:Female Real name : Henrietta Munsch Blond hair, Brown eyes. Race: Caucasian (german) Arch nemesis: … Origin:Born with her powers, Henrietta became a refuge from the german government. Shortly after the hurlant strand began to give people powers, the government decided to round up all of the alphas and place them into concentration camps. She led a rebellion that was losing and decided to take as many alphas as she could and escape. She was the only alpha that survived and ended up in America where the w.l.g. found her on the brink of death and healed her. They learned of the plight of the alphas in Germany and went over there to fight for their freedom and actually succeded in freeing them. She then wanted to join the team and set out to other countries to liberate their alphas. She’s been a member of the team ever since. Powers: can control gravity. Personality: militant,tactical, strong personality, studious and has great leadership skills. Grend (zethions) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Grey ninja Gender:Male Real name : kenshin adachi Description :long grey hair, long grey beard. Grey eyes Race: asian Arch nemesis: … Origin: : Trained in the adachi family ninjitsu tradition. Kenshin adachi is the oldest living member of the house of adachi and is a Japanese emperor. After his son and his son’s wife died of natural causes, Kensin decided to relocate to America to get away from the ghosts of his memories. He took in his grands and raised them in the traditions of his family, one that ruled over japan a very long time ago. As a master of adachi ninjitsu, he passed down the martial arts to his grand children in hopes that they too would carry on the traditions of their family. Shortly after the aliens began their attack, Kensin and his grands fought back and held their ground against armed aliens. The w.l.g saw this and recognizing their skill, strength and honor in battle, offered the family a spot on the team. With next to no more money and no current job offerings, kenshin swallowed his pride and accepted and they all became part of the world liberation group. Powers: none, but carries a mystical sword known as yoso (a.ka.a the adachi family heirloom.)which controls fire, wind, earth, water and space and time (black holes.) the sword can heat up, cool down, cover itself in rocks to become blunt, blast wind ,water, open portals and crushing black holes, etc… it can only be wielded by the most worthy of men otherwise it would just be a normal sword. The sword recognizes the soul of a noble being and activates by glowing. It aligns itself in tune with the welder’s mind and spirit and will respond to the element that the wielders wishes to use as well as how the wielder intends to use the sword. Personality: stubborn, traditional, stern, hard headed, noble, comes off as mean but is very nice… always has a lesson to teach. Is a great leader and a respectable man. Family: blue ninja (grandson.) red ninja (grand daughter.) black ninja (grandson.) Izumi abachi (wife. Deceased.) Son (yoshi amada adachi. Deceased.) Grimm the hunter Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Grotesqua, the goddess of inner beauty. ''' Genome: Goddess Real Name: Grotesqua Description: Gigantic hairy and grotesque. Blue, furry four arms Race: Goddess Arch nemesis: Titan Origin: Grotesqua is lonely. Searching the space ways for a mate she can’t find one that matches her strength and one that wants to actually be with her. Upon literally accidentally bumping into Titan, she instantly fell in love with him while watching him vanquish his enemies. She would then shower him with affection, affection that he spurned and actually fought her to get away. Liking it rough, Grotesqua isn’t one to give up on matters of the heart and plots to kidnap Titan and make him love her. Powers: Super strength, nearly invulnerable, acrobatic, can use feet like hands. Can grow in size and strength grows with her. Personality: Dim witted, sweet, love struck '''Grott Goodland Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Gunslinger Saint Rashido Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: